Oh Brother!
by mgnc
Summary: [IK,MS:AU:TWIST] It's typical. Siblings always at war. Banterings everywhere. But getting the hots for each other isn't, right?
1. Jumping Rascals

**A/N:** Laughs… I just had to edit it. Well, I kind of change some statements and subjects. So I guess it's better if you start of at the beginning again... my apologies to the other reviewers.

You can slap me, just not to death. I still want to finish my fics y'know.  
--

--

--

--

--

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'em. I just love 'em.  
**Warning: **Disturbing words.  
--

-:-

-:-

-:-

--

**October 28  
Sunday: 9:10 am**  
-- 

-:-

-:-

-:-

--

"INUYASHA!"

The given guy rolled his eyes as he put his iPod down and trek to his raging sister room, lazily.

"What wench!" He asked over while leaning on the girl's door case.

"What is these freakin' frogs doing in my room!" The furious girl yelled at her older brother, pointing to the jumping rascals.

"How should I know? And besides, how come you always blame me?"

"Oh? You askin' me why do I always blame you? Well, you just fuckin' set my new jeans on fire last month, took 10 bucks in my wallet while I'm showering two days ago, threw my phone in the pond at Marriot, which reminds me to charge you later on but that's beside the point. So now, tell me, why should I blame you?" she stated dryly.

Inuyasha was amused on that and was also happy that she didn't bring up all the things he did, since it's gonna take forever.

He smirked. "Hey! That's what siblings do, right?"

"Yasha…" she said warningly.

According to his sis' looks, it no time for games right now.

"C'mon Kags, chill!" he said, as if the air is still calm. "I didn't put those frogs in your room, Believe it or not."

"Oh yeah? Then who did? Did those frogs just jumped on my window? And FYI, window at the second floor," she pointed, as if it is 1 + 1.

He merely rolled his eyes. "Why don't you ask Souta? He mentioned something about a project with animals."

Kagome glared at him for a minute, which is awkward, before shouting, "Souta! Come're for a sec!"

Hearing his name, Souta sighed and took a break from his 'searching for stupid animals' job, as he put it, and walk to his sister's room. Unbelievably, he didn't hear his siblings' war.

"You holler?" he questioned, a little pissed, not noticing the hopping toads.

"Do you happen to know something about these frogs being in my room?" she questioned as her face says tell-me-what-you-know look.

Souta's head snapped to the direction her sister was pointing, I swear I heard his neck cracked, and you can see the gleam on his eyes. Yep, he's definitely in the 'Happy World' right now.

"Oh thank goodness they didn't go to the toilet!"

Souta run to the frogs, struggling to pick them up before they commit suicide out of his sister window.

He hastily mumbled a 'thank you' to his older sister and sprint back to his own room to finish this 'stupid project' as he called it.

Kagome stood there dazed, still not believing that Inuyasha had told her the truth while the silver haired guys just watched her sister, amused, before he broke the silence.

"Heh! So what now? Where's the 'Oh my! I'm so sorry my sexy brother!" Inuyasha hooted, mocking a girl's voice.

"Shut up!" Kagome snapped, feeling her cheeks start to feel warm.

Inuyasha chuckled and said, "Think of a better comeback than 'Shut up!' Kags. I'll be back."

Then he laughs.

"Get lost Inuyasha!"

He laughed some more and yelled as he back to his own room, "Love you too Kags!"

--

**A/N: **I know. I know. I'm such a addict when it comes to editting. Well, I'm sorry okee? It's just that I always track some errors everytime I reread my fanfics and sadly, I already submitted it and just had to edit it. Sighs... sorry.

Help me stop editting so many times. **Review. **


	2. Hojo, Hobo, same same!

**A/N:** This one's editted too. Stop sweatdropping, please. -.-;; I'm just crossing my fingers here and praying to all the Gods that you'll like this second chapter. Hopefully.  
--

--

--

--

--

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inu co. but I own some of the characters that are going to come out in future chaps.  
**Warning:** Disturbing mouth.  
--

-:-

-:-

-:-

--

**October 28  
Sunday: 12:15 pm**  
--

-:-

-:-

-:-

--

"_Get lost Inuyasha!"_

_He laughed and yelled while heading back to his own room, "Love you too Kags!"  
_--

After the incident this morning, Kagome kept on blushing every time she sees or pass by her older brother –that acts like a 5 years old-, Inuyasha.

Well, who wouldn't? Try blaming your sibling then found out your accusing the wrong person, aren't you gonna feel a little mortified?

To be more specific, that event happened around 9 am, and now, its 12:15 pm, moment for the siblings favorite time…lunch. Well, at least some of them.

The Takahashis, containing Inutaisho, Izayou, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kagome and Souta, are all eating on the dining table –where else? -, with their own thoughts. Precisely, Kagome's thinking about the happenings this morning while Inuyasha shares the same reveries, Sesshoumaru's…well, his just gazing at the two. While Souta's thinking about his project while their parents are eating happily, oblivious on what occurred this sunup until Sesshoumaru –as always- spilled it.

"So… who won the World War 3? Care to share Yash? Kags?" Sesshy tried his best not to laugh. Especially when his mouth is still half full.

The two mentioned people snapped there head up after hearing their names with a, 'huh?' from the girl n a grumpy 'what?' from a certain guy.

The head of the family is more interested in this discussion than his food now so he stopped eating for a while and glanced at his kids while his mate do the same.

"Nice responses, 'huh' n 'what'. I should put that in my vocab. Well, I heard something about frogs, taking 10 bucks, setting I-don't-know-what on fire, thro-

"Ok, ok! We got it!" Inuyasha snapped. Not desiring for his older brother to declare some more.

"Setting WHAT on fire, exactly?" Beamed their furious parents, simultaneously, really worried.

"Nothing!" shouted both Kagome and Inuyasha in unison, scared at their parents look. Specifically, Kagome's scared about her mother knowing that she spent her allowance for an expensive jeans while Inuyasha is plain frightened about her dad knowing he just set her sisters so luxurious pants, almost the same thoughts.

Their mother sighed in relief while their father is still eyeing Inuyasha as if he just ate the last ramen -which he did- but shockingly, he let it pass.

"Yea right and I love Inuyasha…" was the well-known spiller sarcastic reply.

"GOD!" Souta's unexpected burst promptly stopped the family on their banter, and all attentions into him. Even the maids.

Sensing that all eyes are on him, Souta laughed sheepishly. "Oops. Sorry, mind was on my project. Got carried away. No worries, I'm good. Still sane. Hehe."

All the listeners' mouth formed an O, some even shrugs. Knowing that no more eyes are burning holes on him, the boy stood up, excused himself, thanked the maid, murmured a 'later' and dashes to his room.

The family all stare where Souta just sat 30 seconds ago then continued eating. Never utter a remark even though they are all itching to. Their lunch fell into a comfortable silence, excluding the fact that Inuyasha and Kagome never stopped making funny faces to each other.

**-:-**

As soon as the Takahashi are done eating, Kagome thanked the house helpers for a good lunch before running to Souta's room.

When she had faced the familiar door that only belongs to her younger brother, she knocked on it 3 times.

"Hey Sou, you good in there?"

"Yeah, still breathing!" The boy responded as he opened his doorway. He left it like that knowing that her sis will come in automatically.

"And kicking?"

"Nope. Too tired of walking to even try kicking." He showed the big grin that only belongs to him.

Kagome fit into laughter by her brother's good sense of humor.

After their minute of mirth, Kagome started her queries again.

"So, 'bout this project your talking about, what do you need to do?"

"Oh, you just have to observe how these animals interacts, lives and eat. Something likes that." He stated as his head tilts gesturing to the frogs.

"Oh… well, do you need any help?"

"Thanks Kags but I'm good. I know you got some works to do for yourself too so don't bother with me. I'll bring home an A don't worry." He smirked at her. A promising smirks, actually.

Kagome winks at her brother and head for the door saying,

"You better."

**-:-**

When the time Souta's lock made a 'click' sound, she heard her brand new celphone ringing in her bedroom. She made a quick gallop to the long hallway and stop in front of her door. She was surprised to see it open and much to her dismay, Inuyasha is in there, talking to someone with HER phone.

Kagome eyed him suspiciously as she creep to her space silently. She'd learned how to sneak without getting caught since she lives with 3 demons, 2 demons and 1 hanyou actually.

She listened to the conversation, more like her brother's chatting.

"She's not gonna go out with you Hobo!" Inuyasha yelled. Too bad she didn't got to hear the start of the discussion.

"_Can't you give the phone to Kagome?" _Kagome faintly heard Hojo's voice.

"She ain't here, I told you!" He shrieked again.

"_Then why is her cell phone is with you? I know Kagome-chan, she never live without her cellphone." _

'_He got that right', _she thought heartedly.

"I said she ain't here! Go fuck a wall if you want to but she isn't gonna go out with you! Got that? Memorize that!" He screamed at the boy on the other line before clicking the end button with a 'Keh'.

"Are the pigs flying now outside, since you became my personal talker?"

Inuyasha heart jumped in shock. He's even more shocked thinking that Kagome perfect the sneaking-without-getting-sense trial.

_'Woah, this girl can sneak good,' _he thought. But his mouth came out with a, "Don't ask me, see for yourself."

"Since you're my personal talker, why don't you be my personal checker as well? Twice the payment is better."

_'Think of a nice comeback. Think. Think. Think… AGH! I can't think of a nice comeback,' _the silver haired guy managed to say a 'Keh' instead.

"Why, can't think of a smart comeback _Yashie_?" She indicated the named 'Yashie' with force since she know that Inuyasha only let his GF naming Kikyo call him that.

"Stop calling me that wench!"

"I'll stop calling you _Yashie_ as long as you stopped calling me names. Make yourself a deal."

"Keh."

…

Stare.

Growl.

Sigh… and the chaos begin.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO FREAKIN' PROTECTIVE?" Kagome shrieked.

"WHY? DO YOU WANNA GO OUT WITH THAT HOMO?" He replied, matching her irritated face.

"WHY DO YOU CARE?"

Well, that shot him up. Not for a while though…

"FINE! IF YOU WANNA GO OUT WITH THAT HOBO, SO BE IT!" He growled at her, trek to his room and yelled once more, "BITCH!" then slammed his door.

"FYI, ITS HOJO! AND FOR THE RECORD, I AM A BITCH!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, considering that she is, really a bitch, living with 3 dog-demons and such. But before this turmoil end, she screeched once more, "JERK!" before slamming her door as well.

**-:-**

As soon as her door made contact with its' frame, Kagome went on her routine every time she and Inuyasha got into a fight –which happens too often-. She stomped to her bed, grab one squishy pillow out of 12, hold it close to her chest and think.

'_Stupid Inuyasha! Why does he have to be such a jerk!_' she groaned out before getting back to her trail of thought. '_He's more protective than Sesshoumaru! So freakin' irritating! GAH!_', she screamed mentally and sighed, ready to sulk some more.

Personally, I don't blame her, it's not really fair when Inuyasha became over-protective when he, himself, is the one who always taunt her and make her life miserable. To be exact, Inuyasha is #1 when it came to teasing her but also, if it's about Kagome dating, he's so possessive, as if he own her himself.

At home, Sesshoumaru is Kagome's top defense once she and Inuyasha are in a conflict but if someone is asking her out or something, you have to get through her thickheaded brother first and what do you know, it's her worst foe inside house.

'_His always like that! Why does he even care! When he started dating that Kinky-ho, I didn't get in his way, did I?_' she heave a sigh again, really frustrated.

'_You know, guess what, I'll stop thinking about him and that stupid slut before my head explode and I don't want that. I'll just review some notes since tomorrow is Monday_,' she decided before strolling to her study table, snatched her bag pack, took out her tablets and start to rummage the pages, determined to forget everything that had occurred, but she know it to boot that she won't succeed.

**-:-**

'_Grrr…stupid humans! Why do I even fuckin' care about her! She can date that Hobo or Homo for all I care!_' He growled mentally.

To tell the truth, he doesn't understand himself. He doesn't know why he loves tormenting her. _'Maybe because she cute when she's mad,' _he absently thought.

_'Woah, woah, woah, woah! Where did that came from! Stop it Yash, stop it stop it!' _

In order to cool off, he decided to listen to some music. Before putting the earphones on, his skill of good hearing picked some statements like 'Stop jumping you stupid frogs!' and 'Where's my freakin' pens?' and also a 'I'm trying to sleep here people!'

He off-mindedly chuckled as he completely put the earphones on, determined to free his mind, as if he will achieve.

--

**A/N:** Just so we're all clear, I DON'T HAVE A GRUDGE TO KIKYO. I only made her bad in this fic because I need a bad person. -.-;; Please don't hurt me. Don't worry, she'll be a good girl in my other stories. You'll see.

Make my grin wider. **Review**.


	3. Profilez!

**A/N:** BOO! Sorry, my chocolates were pleading to be eaten. Anyways, before the whining comes, yes, chap.1-3 are all editted. I decided I have to clean my errors first before making chapter 4.

I just hope you guys will all like this one. My old version for this chapter is so confusing that even I got confused. Sighs. I searched and discovered new words...haha, miracles do happen. I tried to clean my errors though if there's still some, my apologies. Try to enjoy this as much as you can, even though it's not that good. I tried my best and I hope I'll reach your expectations. Grins. Woah... nice and calm words actually came out of my mouth?  
--

-:-

-:-

-:-

--

**Disclaimer:** No matter how much I tried to trade my chocolates for them, Madame Rumiko always win.  
**Warning:** Disturbing words. My talkative mouth.  
--

-:-

-:-

-:-

--

**October 29  
Monday: 6:15 am**  
--

-:-

-:-

-:-

--

_He off-mindedly chuckled as he completely put the earphones on, determined to free his mind, as if he will achieve.  
__-- _

It's 15 minutes early before the Takahashi's alarm clocks rang their heads off. Four of the members in the family are snoring their nose rotten while two are dreaming about something really good that doesn't even give me the cut to explain.

You can skip any part of this chapter, but it is not my responsibility if your heads explodes later in the story. I have the knowledge that not all authors, if you consider me as one, do this way of explaining. I thought I should try this path just for kicks, thinking that it's all good since professionals always said that a story that has a voice is a good one. So this is my way of letting you all here my voice. Don't ask.

To start this nonsense as you probably think, we're off to Inuyasha. I take it that you're already aware that his last name is Takahashi. If no, then consider the fact that I just told you.

Alias are going to be unfold along the story, I don't want to spoil it, though I really did on my unedited version of this chapter. Again, Don't ask unless you love humiliating me. Have pity, please.

For the main profile, this hanyou just turned 18 last September 14. If you don't know the date of this extremely insane story, go back up and read again.

Just so you know, he never likes telling his secrets, meaning that I got beat up just to gather this little information from him to you. He snapped that he likes- no, loves ramen and sports. His hobbies are also connecting to those two but if you like some addition, he's pretty much into music and other hot-hanyou stuff, as he put it.

Oh, I almost forgot that he also loves beating his enemies into a bloody pulp and taunting Kagome. He threatened to eat all my chocolates if I ever forget this information, and I don't like that.

In love news, well, I'm not good in that, so I guess you'll just have to get beat up to gather your own knowledge of him. OR just simply read along the story. It's your choice; it's either the hard or easy way.

In style… hmm. He got his own drift, that's the only thing I can say. Now go to the next section before he catches you reading his profile, which I promise to be ONLY kept in my imaginary diary.

**13 minutes more… **

Next stop from the bus is Kagome.

I repeat for the I-don't-know-how-many times, this peeps alias will be unfold, clarify, open out, unfurl, disclose or whatever lexis you want to use- as you go along the story.

To get this tiny bit of infos about her, I have to give her one of my Meiji bar so be grateful, I beg you.

In main parts, she was born on August 17. And yes, she just turned 17 last two months. She and Yash are in the same year, 11th, Inu flunked 1st grade if you're wondering.

Since I'm running out of chocolates, I had to get these ideas from her family members and friends, which is kind of embarrassing. Please don't ask about the details how I did so.

Surprisingly, all of them said the exact same niceties, albeit there's different ways on saying it. They said that she's known for having three different moods. She can be a tomboy today, a girly yesterday and a plain-babe tomorrow. And it all depends on her atmosphere. Three things that her moods have the same are that she's hyper in any frame of mind and the other motives are the next two after this.

They further mentioned that she don't follow the trend, she sets them.

And if Inuyasha's addicted to ramen, she's addicted to chocolates. But I'm happy she didn't take my crown. Thank Kami.

I heard rumors about their crew being all PG. Specifically, Popular Girls or Guys.

Reasons that she's a PG, depending on what I heard is that:

She's kind to everyone. Even at her foes, she tries to be nice to them.

She's an all-around-campus crush.

She's a straight A student even though she act like a flunker.

She's a sport-chick.

She's a smart comebacker. Although she doesn't know why she came mute during her fight with Inuyasha yesterday.

I only name a few. My ears are too tired to eavesdrop to hear more rumors and raison d'être.

I already mentioned that she's kind to everyone, but I forgot to tell that yes, even to Inuyasha WHEN, her mood is in the good level. But if her temper burst, they said that you better get back inside your mother's womb and pray to all the Gods to never come out ever again. I believed them, coz' it seems like I snapped her temper for eating half of her shared piece of sweets that I have to find a big enough trashcan to hide, given that my mom's thousand miles away from me, so I can't go back inside her. Thank the Gods.

One of her googol hobbies is setting her own vocabularies, as I heard. She makes her own slang and shortcuts that people follow. She like it when she hears everyone using her jargon when they talk. She just hates it when they claim it as theirs.

You'll discover her other hobbies and bits and pieces along the story. I'm not aware of them myself either.

**11 more minutes… **

Third one, Sesshoumaru.

Alias will- oh c'mon! I hope you get my point by now.

Let me put all the things I've gathered really fast. The time is running away from me.

Kagome told me that this demon likes it when girls flirt on him, but usually brings them down.

Inuyasha told me that he's a jerk. I don't' expect anything to come out from Inu other than this so I'm not surprise.

Their friends said he's cool all the time, Yash and him have a heart of gold, but they show their kindness in a WEIRD way. Usually stubborn to even admit they did something good.

His parents added that when you're a stranger to him, he won't be that friendly at all but as soon as you get to know each other, you'll recognize that his dependable at times. He was born on August 1, just turned 19. It's weird how the _three_ of them was born the year after each other. Their folks must had getting it on good… I. Must. Not. Say. Anything. Furthermore. About. This. Topic. Because. I. Treasure. My. Life.

He also flunked like Inu, but his was 3rd grade. That's why he's still a Senior instead of being a freshman college but his cool with all that, giving him time to spend time with his buddies.

He got the hots on one of the member of their crew named Rin. She's one of Kags best pals. So he got his own resource for delicious infos. What a smart-ass. Uhh… don't tell anyone I said that.

Incase your wondering… yes. I asked his family members and friends, and even strangers for these details. I didn't have the bone to ask him myself. Give me a break, my guts was flipping. If Inuyasha could beat me up, God knows what this guy could do.

**9 more minutes… **

Next one's Souta.

They've been screaming on my now deaf ears that Souta is a troublemaker and kept telling me to watch out. Although I'm more scared of them since my ears are bleeding already.

If you're marveling who's them. Them, is the crew.

Born on December 8, freshman. Luckily, he didn't flunked any year but he got a ranting from Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru about breaking their records of flunk-any-year traditions of Takahashi boys. I feel bad for him. No really.

I won't say anything about Aliases.

In order to get some files about him, I just had to act like a stalker and track him all the way to their manor, which earned me a lump from the bodyguards. But all's good. At least I got one thing from him. That's still something you know. And that something is that he got a huge crush for Science.

Good thing one of their group was kind enough to give me something about Souta. He said that lots of girls want to go out with the youngest Takahashi, but his reply is always, "Not interested yet". But if that were Inuyasha, his answer would be, "Sure thing, hottie", no more no less. That was before though, at least I guess.

Flirt-moron.

The guy also said that. So don't push the blame ONLY to me.

**7 more minutes… **

Inutaisho's turns.

I need to think of the fastest method to get this over with. I'm chasing the time here people!

Father of four. Husband of one. Head of the Takashi Business Company. Born on March 16th. 600 years old in Dog year but appear as 40 in human years.

Then Izayou's turn.

Mother of four. Wife of one. Can cook good. Own a restaurant called, 'Asia Tang', a side along business of their company. She'll be second in hand until Sesshoumaru came into the right age.

Tai and her mated when she was 19 years old, which is 481 years ago. She was born on Feb. 15th. 500 years old in Dog year but appears 35 in human age. When they mated, her life span became the same as Tai but her looks stayed humanly.

She's an awesome mother, as everyone put it.

These two were kind enough to let me know some of their bios. But I earned another lump when I ask about why their pups are born year after the other.

Just so you all know, these two aren't part of the crew. Just to be clean and clear.

**5 more minutes **

There are still tons of peeps that haven't been told. I don't have enough time so don't sue me.

I'll just explain about the dog-demon blood confusion. You'll know about each member anyways so…

To start with, yes, the four siblings were all born at the date I declared and their age is true as I said. Demon, Dog-demons to be précised, age like human at the first 20 years, then after that stage, they're look will stay the same up to the next 200 years. You following so far?

It means that between 20-200 years, they'll still look 20, that's the second stage. After that period, every 20 years, their looks will get old 1 year in human term. Specifically, 20 years will be equal to 1 year in human time, which is after stage 2. … AGH! This is hard…

Ok, here's the easiest way I can think of:

**Stage 1:** 1-20 years, age and look like human. You'll always have your demon appearance, whatever marks you have on. The aging look will just determine whether you're a kid, teenager or old.

**Stage 2:** 20-200 years, you'll still look 20 in human age.

**Stage 3: **The start of aging by 20s. Meaning 20 years 1 year in human time. And it starts at age 200.

**Table: **

200-220: 21 years old in human age.

220-240: 22 years

240-260: 23 years

…and so on.

I hope you get the idea.

**3 more minutes… **

I'm sweating like a damp mop.

Ok, so all in all, it means that the four siblings are still on stage 1.

Actually, only the two older guys will go through this stage. Sesshoumaru is a full fledge demon, meaning he'll go along the 3 stages as said while Inuyasha do the same, even though his only a half-demon, the demonic blood kicks in harder than the human ones in his position.

In Kagome and Souta's situation, well, looks like Izayou's half human blood kicks the better than Tai's since Kag and Sou remain fully human. It can happen, but rarely.

And yes, Izayou's half human and half demon now, because when she and Tai did the ritual, demon blood starts running through her veins as well, though she remained with her human features.

Concluding that it's still possible that they'll have a child/children that is human, half-demon and full demon.

**2 more minutes… **

Since the two older guys have demon blood in their veins, they don't need to go through the neutral stage. Only full humans in a demon family need to go through this period, like Kagome and Souta.

When you reached the age of 18, you need to do the ritual in this stage every week. Any member of your family that has demon blood, need to mark you on your lower hip in order for you to have their life span. The blood flow stops every after week, that's why they need to bite you again. That someone need to sunk its fangs at the exact time as the clock strikes midnight on the last day. Every demon family has the ancient clock that all ticks at the same time. So no confusion will occur.

This will occur over and over again until you find your mate. In order for their life span to stay in you permanently, the guy's you-know-what need to be inside the girl's you-know-what, that's what you called mating, and only mates can do that. Oh, the guy also need to mark the girl on the base of her neck, claiming her as his. However, if you'll marry a human, same as you, then the guy need to do the ritual for men. He'll sacrifice everything if he loves you.

This discussion is ONLY for women… the next will be for men.

**Just 1 more minute…**

In men condition, it's more painless but nastier.

Anyone that has a demon blood can transfer blood on you. It's only in women state that it has to be a member of the family to transfer blood to you but in men, it can be anyone.

Here how it goes, at the age of 18, you'll do the ritual for men. Anyone who'll transfer blood on you will cut themselves and pour the blood on the ancient cup that every demon family also have. Its height is 1 inch, same as its width. It has to be filled with the giver's blood, and then you drink it. All.

All men who do this ritual will became a half-demon and it's ONLY IN BLOOD and ABILITIES, NOT IN APPEARANCE and ATTITUDE.

That's how easy and nasty it is.

And if you're mate-to-be loves you so much, he'll sacrifice his human life in order for you two to have long life span.

Every human guy that's going marry a girl whose member of a demon family, will ALWAYS ends up as a hanyou. I REPEAT, ONLY IN BLOOD and ABILITIES, NOT IN APPEARANCE and ATTITUDE. Even if the girl is already a demon. The guys still have to do the ritual.

In other ne-

CRIIIING! CRIIIING! CRIIIING!

So the orchestra begins.

SLAP!

THROW!

CRASH!

BANG!

CLICK!

They sure all have different ways on shutting up their alarm clocks.

Also unique thoughts in the morning…

_'Wonder what to wear.' _

_'I hope ramen's for breakfast.' _

_'I hate Mondays…' _

_'Shoot! My project!' _

_'Another work day for me, and my husband is… still asleep.' _

They all sighed… one snores.

Different rooms, but same chorus,

"Mondays."

--

**A/N:** Don't say I didn't warned you about my mouth.

I hope you like this insane style. Haha. Don't worry, I only use it when I have to explain a lot. I have pity, I won't make your head explodes. Laughs...

Put a smile on a girl's face. **Review.**


	4. Cashier Guy

**A/N:** I must inform you again that miracles do happen given that I have updated. I know, it took me longer to do this one than I thought. Well, I was on a writer's block for about a month or so but I'm glad that I managed to get out of it. Hehe. Well, I'm not sure if you're going to like this chapter but I wish you will. I had to do this one between reading other fics coz' I want to have some inspirations. I admit that I still lack humor. Sighs...

I hope that you guys can give me suggestions with events and lines to make this story better. Feel free to just e-mail me or put it in reviews.

**Enjoy...  
--**

-:-

-:-

-:-

--

**Disclaimer:** No matter how fast I chase it, it's still faster. Meaning that i still don't own Inuyasha co.  
**Warning:** Disturbing mouth.  
--

-:-

-:-

-:-

--

**October 29  
Monday: 6:45  
**--

-:-

-:-

-:-

--

_Different rooms, but same chorus,_

"_Mondays."  
_--

"I hate Mondays… ungh… no, I despise Mondays!"

"Not as much as I deride it."

"No, I abhorrence it more."

"No wench, I loathe it more."

"Shut up, Inu-dog."

"You shut up Kaggie-bitch!"

"ARGH! YOU BOTH SHUT UP! Please! I'm trying to eat here!" Sesshoumaru irritably point to his untouched breakfast indicating it for the two to stop their bantering. "And stop fighting about your lexicons! You both have awful vocabulary."

The two just gawked at him in astonishment, mixed with surprisingly witty annoyance, while Souta minimally came down and sat on his respective chair, unaware. Good for them that their folks are still upstairs or else, it would be a worse morning start, including the fact that the trios are by now backbiting.

"I can't believe he called my 'abhorrence' awful." Kagome launched once more, not deeming that her fresh discovered word was termed dire.

"I can't believe he called my 'deride' awful either," was breathed out by Inuyasha, unexpectedly in favor on Kagome.

The two debater gazed towards each other and chorused,

"He has no taste at all."

Sesshoumaru just fought the urge to roll his eyes at the twin of dumbness. While the youngest Takahashi just munch on his breakfast, not caring about his siblings at all, thinking they're 'old enough' to deal with their 'mature problems'.

--

The instant the Takahashi kids… or should I say teens, are through with their feasts during sunup, they thanked their cooks and servers for making a wonderful breakfast albeit one of them merely grunt in agreement.

Each set off to their particular rooms, all aimed on organizing before they depart for school.

Kagome proceeded on dialing Sango, inquiring if she wants them to meet somewhere.

"Oh I know! We can drop by Starbucks and buy coffee or what so ever. And I heard their new cashier was cuuuuute!" Sango shrieked, looks like she's having a great start.

Kagome laughed at her friend's hyper-ness, she truly doesn't have any idea why they constantly declare she's the hyper-est among the crew. _'Yeah, that's a challenging dilemma right there'_.

"I suppose that's the best choice and besides, I'm in a girly mood right now, so I crave on meeting that cutie your blabbering about!" And then she chuckled.

Upon their demon senses, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both rolled their eyes hearing what Kagome and Sango are chatting about. And what do you know; both have the same reveries too. _'Girls…tsk tsk.'_

"Ok then! I'll meet you at Sta- hold up, are you even dressed yet?"

"God… you suddenly sound like my mom."

"Hey girl, I'm not meeting you there with you still in your pajamas. And I'm betting ten bucks that you're nightie is a black pair with basketballs on it. Am I right?"

There was a pause whereas two certain demons are laughing their butt offs in their certain rooms.

"Geez mom. Fine! I'll get dress now… I just finished breakfast that's why so my bad! And FYI, it's volleyballs on them, not basketballs so you better pay 10 bucks later." She smirked.

"Heh, sweetie, you didn't actually agreed on the bet." Kagome could almost see Sango grinning like an elephant that just escaped the zoo.

She just makes a sound alike to blowing raspberries in response before clicking the end button of her cell phone as she grabbed her towel before trekking to her bathroom, mumbling about lecturing early in the morning.

Oh yeah, and leaving two guys unable to breath blaming their minute of mirth.

--

The siblings came out of their rooms at the same time and abruptly stop upon seeing each other.

They stared at each one and hooted.

"Damn! That was a nice entrance alright." Kagome managed between laughs, wearing a hip-hugger pants and a black tank top saying 'Stöp stAr1ng' on the front and 'Or my 3 brOs w!lL knöck u c0ld f u d0n't' on the back, which plant a smile on her brothers' features. Her hair was put on a messy bun as she holds a Billabong tote bag on her right shoulder; the others guessed her stuffs are there. It seems like she's not that girly today since she only put a soft eyeliner and lip-gloss with a touch of a blush to match with.

"Looking good sis." Souta smirked at her, proud that she's her sister. He happened to wear a black cargo pants along with a white hooded sweatshirt on top. His Billabong Backpack is slung over his right shoulder while he's both hands are squish in his pants' pockets.

"Getting hotter each day, aren't you Kags?" Sesshoumaru added with a grin as he bears black jeans that fits him so well and a beige button up shirt. His almost dry-from-the-shower hair is tied together in a low ponytail as he grips his backpack on his left hand.

"I must say, looking striking." Inuyasha's smirk is comically similar to Souta, well, not that similar but still similar. He's dress in a low jeans and a white tight tank top under a red zipped sweatshirt. And yes, the zipper's open, showing his abs; definitely a show off, I tell you. His backpack's slung over his shoulder.

Instead of saying thank you, Kagome just rolled her eyes at them.

"Oh c'mon, I'm only wearing a jeans and you guys are already drooling? Wait till I'm in a mini skirt." She just hotly stated. "And why am I the topic today? Hmph! Remind me to aim at Souta tomorrow!

"Hey! WHY ME?" Whined the said boy, as he followed his siblings' steps down the stairs.

"Coz' you're the one who started it!"

"I was complimenting you! You should be thankful!"

"Because of that, Inu and Sesshy started drooling at me!" She joked at them, giggling like a girl who just saw something she's not suppose to see.

"In your dreams woman!" The two guys' exclamations just made her laugh some more.

--

"Bye mom. Bye dad." Kagome pecked both her parents on the cheeks as goodbye while her brothers do the same. They found them eating their breakfast and bid adieu. "I have to go now, Sango's waiting. It's already 7:35 a.m!" She yelled and waved at them before disappearing to get her car, not giving their parents to reply. The guys were immediately behind her.

"Is it me or are you guys are following me?" Kagome questioned them once they're outside, a little irritated.

"Idiot. We only have one parking lot. Where do you think we should pick up our cars, on the roof?" Inuyasha annoyingly said as he strolls to his silver lexus, mumbling about a stupid bitch.

Kagome could feel as her cheeks become warm. _'Talk about embarrassment,' _she thought but said nothing. She trekked to her Porsche Boxster Red convertible and started the engine once inside.

She heard Souta asked Sesshoumaru if he could hitch a ride with him. She was about to tell her little brother to just ride with her but stopped when their oldest said yes.

'_Well, that's a change.'_

She smiled at the thought as she strode out the mansion gate, yelling goodbyes to their bodyguards and head to Starbucks, living their parents contemplating how kids this day have so much energy in the morning.

--

Inuyasha is still double thinking if he should follow Kagome to be positive that she'll be safe, not trusting that cashier his sister and Sango was screaming about.

"Should I?" He asked himself for the umpteenth time, and then sighed.

'_I guess I'll just have to trust her. I don't like to face Kikyo's wrath if I'm late again. Argh!' _

Upon deciding on what to do, Inuyasha punched his horn that made a known sound, signaling the others that he'll speed up and go ahead of them.

'_Trust Kikyo for being so freaking jealous over my sister! I wouldn't be shocked if she became envious over my mother as well.'_

--

Sesshoumaru heard Inuyasha's signal and honked back, telling the other guy that he got it. He also sped up and honked at Kagome before yelling over the window.

"Later Baby Girl!"

--

Hearing Inuyasha's horn, she waved at him given that her roof is down.

Before she could even turn to the right, towards the Starbucks path, she soon heard Sesshoumaru's signal and uproar of, "Later Baby Girl!"

She just rolled her eyes and caught a glimpse of Souta waving at her. She waved back and completely made her way to her destination.

'_They're sweet sometimes.' _

Sometimes.

--

"Sango!" Kagome yelled her friend's name, seeing the girl standing beside her car.

"Hey Kag! Great to see you out of your pajamas!" Sango joked, she's wearing a hip-hugger similar to Kagome and a pink tight shirt on top saying 'The names Sango' on the front and 'Now back off!' on the back. She has soft eyeliner on and a little blush that matched up her pink eye shadow. She also has a shiny lip-gloss on.

Kagome just laughed at her friend's gag and hugged her.

"So, where's the cute cashier boy?" she asked over, quite excited since she's been hearing HOT news from her friends about this guy.

"I can't show him to you if we're outside can I?" Sango replied sarcastically.

Kagome merely rolled her eyes for the she-don't-know-how-many times. "We better hurry then, just grab some drinks, take a glimpse of him, then we go since it's already 7:45, it's a 5 minutes drive to school from here, y'know."

"Oh sorry, I was just born here and didn't know that it's a 5 minutes drive from here to school." Sango sardonically said again.

Kagome stick her tongue out at her friend while Sango did the same before chattering furthermore, "Why do we have to leave that fast? We still have 10 minutes. We should at least say hi to him!"

Kagome left her friend pouting after she mumbled something like, "Knowing you girl, 10 minutes isn't enough for you to blab."

--

He'd been eyeing those two girls for so long that he got a slapped on the head for staring at nothing during work.

"Rai, I'm your friend but during work, I'm your boss. So you better stop zoning out when you're working!" Shrieked by a very furious manager of Starbucks who seems like fighting the urge to pour the hot coffee he's holding over the guy's head he's scolding.

"Geez Mr. Manager." Rai, as what the manager mentioned, kept on irritating he's so-called boss furthermore. It appears like he's main goal is to make this supervisor's head to explode. "Fine. I'm sorry ok? You promised to help me with this undercover thing I have to do. And it's killing me to act like this! This is SO not me."

The manager managed to calm his nerves with a languid sigh and started talking again, "Yes. I know. But even though your doing your REAL job, you still need to pose as a Starbucks' cashier when you're under this roof."

"Yeshie… I will ok bossy?"

"You really did blow your manly features," was the manager's last statement as he went back to his job with lonely paperwork, sighing non-stop.

_'As if I like pressing so many buttons on the cash register_,' Rai pouted before trying he's hard to be manly again, that's what he hates when he's allocated with surreptitiously assignments.

Sighing, he slowly walked out of the employees' room whereas he was pulled 2 minutes ago.

--

Kagome have been begging Sango to leave seeing that the manager threw the cute cashier in the backroom but her friend kept on saying, "One more minute" for the umpteenth time.

"SANGO! For the love of all Kamis, can we leave now? It's 8 minutes before 8 you know!"

"I have a watch Kagome. A Gucci one, if I may add."

"Yes, I can see that but it seems like you're not using it properly!"

Sango pouted for the second time in the morning. She was itching to see that cashier guy but it looks like the nature is against her. "Why did that freaking manager had to pulled him out of the cashier! I swear if he lay one finger o-"

"Sango. What are you talking about?"

"Something." Not wanting to continue her previous sentence, Sango just started to head out of the store. Frappuccino and certain cashier boy are out of her mind.

"Something about what?" Kagome's hot on her heels.

"Something about a manager interfering for the hot cashier guy and one of the most admired woman named Sango to live happily ever after."

Stopping on her tracks, Kagome cross her arms as she stare daggers at her friend.

As if sensing those daggers aiming at her, Sango turned around to gaze at Kagome with an about-to-cry look on her appearance. She's still in the battle of fighting the urge to throw a third pout while her mouth snapped a, "What?"

"Well my friend, it seems like you turn impossibly more insane." Heading to her car, Kagome mumbled something like, "Call me when you're out of your fantasy world".

"HEY!" Sango lost the battle to fight the urge to throw another pout, because there's a third one on her face. She also treks to her car and start the engine, aiming to follow Kagome's way to the familiar course to their school.

'_I'll get that cashier guy next time. Hmph.'_

With that last thought, she strode off.

--

**A/N:** I won't promise or let go a word about when will I update. I'm not sure when but I'm sureIwill.

Constructive Criticism is much appreciated. Thankish...

Make my heart jump of joy. **Review. **


End file.
